


Jim wants to kiss the Vulcan

by briefoptimisticspaceaffair



Series: The Bar AU [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: First Dates, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, jim is smart, use of Spock's Vulcan name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briefoptimisticspaceaffair/pseuds/briefoptimisticspaceaffair
Summary: What if Spock met Jim at a bar
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: The Bar AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783540
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Jim wants to kiss the Vulcan

**Author's Note:**

> yes I googled theme parks in America. I don't live there.

Jim wanted to get off this planet. And that in itself was a dangerous thought. The last time Jim had left earth he had been fourteen and it had not ended very well. He had the scars to prove it and a very sketchy medical record that had doctors handling him with kid gloves whenever he went in because something new had made his face explode from allergies. Jim was twenty-two not twelve. 

Winona Kirk had been a classic absent parent since day one Jim would occasionally get Padd messages from his mother on days like Christmas and New Years. But never on his birthday, she never acknowledged it. His step-father Frank was the worst man to try to raise a kid like Jim and had happily shoveled Jim on the cruiser to Tarsus IV when Jim had won first place in the little exam for intelligent recruits for the mission. 

Sam had missed his finals to come pick Jim up after the supply ship finally came.

Today happened to be Jim’s birthday. Sam had sent him keys to a motorbike he had just picked up from the garage (it had come with a big red bow that Jim had discarded). Pike had commed Jim to say happy birthday and told him to come join Starfleet. Number One had sent Jim directions to the bar he was currently sitting in. Tom had sent Jim a birthday message, Jim hadn’t really read it just scanned over it and took in the happy birthday bit. 

Jim was on his third neon blue drink when someone sat down next to him and Jim noticed three things in rapid succession. The first was that the man ordering whiskey on rocks was a vulcan, the second was that he was very handsome and thirdly he was wearing a leather jacket. Jim wanted to know what a vulcan was doing on earth, so he asked. The vulcan man turned and gave Jim a bewildered look, probably because Jim had spoken in vulcan instead of standard. 

“Oh sorry,” Jim said in standard “that was rude of me to assume-”  
“Where did you learn to speak Vulcan?” the unnamed vulcan man asked in vulcan. Jim had learned when he was fourteen, but he really didn’t want to get into who exactly taught him.  
“Ah, it's a hobby of mine, um, languages”. The vulcan raised an eyebrow probably because vulcan was a notoriously difficult language with a very small number of vulcans willing to teach others how to speak it. 

Jim gave the vulcan a weak smile and decided to just bite the bullet he held up a hand in the traditional vulcan greeting. “Hello, my name is Jim Kirk” the vulcan returned the greeting  
“I am S'chn T'gai”. S'chn T'gai had just bought his leather jacket from a salesman a few miles back. “It’s a very cool jacket,” Jim told him. He was currently exploring new cultures as part of a research paper for the Vulcan Science Academy. Which he had just given the vulcan equivalent of a middle finger turning down the place offered to him. 

Jim was utterly enthralled by S'chn T’agi he had come to earth to write a paper for the Academy on human culture. Jim asked him how it was going so far, and S’chn T’agi gave Jim a look which made his toes tingle. They somehow ended up in a debate on vulcan love poetry. Jim maintained that Solkar had harbord a lot of emotion in the pages and pages of stiff constipated verse. 

Somehow this led to a game of darts which S'chn T'gai won but probably only because Jim was still feeling tipsy. S’chn T’agi had a bucket list of the top hundred things to do on earth. It was adorable. Jim managed to wrangle the list from S’chn T’agi, most of it was sightseeing like the eiffel tower or the pyramids which Jim was not in a position to do. But one thing to do which was not on the list but an absolute must was, theme park rides. Jim insisted that S’chn T’agi had to experience at least one while he was on earth, and they were in luck, Six Flags theme park was one state over about an hour’s shuttle ride from the bar. 

Jim persuaded S’chn T’agi to come join him and Jim found himself sitting next to a Vulcan on a shuttle to Illinois when he started to sober up. Now that the buzz of the three blue drinks Jim had drunk earlier was beginning to fade Jim was made aware that his tongue was starting to hurt from spending so long speaking a language he had not spoken out loud in four years. Jim had stopped speaking anything other than standard after a teacher had tried to get Jim on a specialized linguistic scholarship program. Jim had never let anyone know of his computer hacking skills because he tended to use them for illegal things, like hacking the university main frame and deleting his records. 

Jim managed to get S’chn T’agi on the Demon ride. In hindsight maybe Jim should have started with something easier on the body like one of the kid’s rides. S’chn T’agi refused to go on any other ride after that. Not even the kiddie merry go round. Jim bought some candy floss as an apology. 

It had started to get cold and Jim couldn’t help shivering, he was only wearing a thin t-shirt and jeans. S’chn T’agi noticed and took off his leather jacket, putting it around Jim’s shoulders. “You should technically be colder than me right now” Jim had argued but he put on the jacket enjoying how cool it made him feel. It was sometime around midnight when S’chn T’agi’s Padd dinged, he apologised explaining that he was due to leave earth at seven am. He said he should logically return to his hotel room. Jim offered to give S’chn T’agi a ride over on his motorbike. S’chn T’agi pointed out that Jim’s motorbike was back at the bar. They went back and got Jim’s bike. 

S’chn T’agi declined Jim’s offer of biking him down to his hotel, he said Jim looked tired. Instead the vulcan escorted Jim to his own room at a flat over the local run down fast food joint in the shady half of Iowa. Jim tried to give the vulcan his jacket back. S'chn T’agi declined. “You know” Jim couldn’t help drawling “at this point my date would try to at least come in for a coffee or something”. Jim wanted S’chn T’agi to kiss him, this was the longest he’d ever flirted with someone, usually Jim just fluttered his pretty blue eyes and he had an invite back to whoever’s place. 

“It would be illogical for me to stay any longer” S’chn T’agi said in response and Jim pouted. He knew a no when he heard one. Jim held up a hand in the usual Vulcan form of farewell “live long and prosper S’chn T’agi”. Jim said feeling a bit down that his cute looks had let him down, but Jim comforted himself with the knowledge that he’d seen the Padd number S’chn T’agi was using and Jim could easily hack into that and send him a message. Jim expected S’chn T’agi to return the farewell and leave. Instead S’chn T’agi pressed his hand against Jim’s raised one a tingle ran down Jim’s arm. Jim breathed in sharply, that was how Vulcan’s kissed, S’chn T’agi had just kissed him- S’chn T’agi closed the distance and placed a gentle kiss to Jim’s mouth. Oh yes Jim thought returning the kiss, he knew his pretty face would never let him down. S’chn T’agi was a quick learner; he pressed Jim against his door frame as Jim licked his tongue into S’chn T’agi’s mouth. 

Jim tightend the hold he had on S’chn T’agi’s hand. A weird feeling rushed over Jim and suddenly Jim was struggling to stand. S’chn T’agi pulled away from both forms of kissing and stared down at Jim, “you have very high telepathic readings for a human. I apologise”.  
“Hmm no,” Jim said in standard and waved a hand trying to get S’chn T’agi to get back to kissing him “nothing’s wrong, keep kissing me”. S’chn T’agi did kiss Jim again but it was only a quick press of lips and prush of hands. “I have to go now Jim” S’chn T’agi said regretfully stepping out of Jim’s reach “please sleep well”. Jim let the vulcan go, resolving to comm S’chn T’agi in the morning. 

When Jim woke up he was still wearing S’chn T’agi’s leather jacket. Smiling to himself, Jim went downstairs and ordered an egg sandwich from the fast food restaurant. After he ate the sandwich Jim went back to his room and got his Padd out from under his bed, he had some hacking to do. It took Jim ten minutes to locate S’chn T’agi’s Padd number in the system and hack into it. Jim thought about what to send him. He decided to snap a quick photo of himself smiling at the camera wearing S’chn T’agi’s jacket. Jim sent S’chn T’agi the photo. 

Jim’s Padd dinged six and a half minutes later, S’chn T’agi had replied: ‘Good morning Jim. I see you have located my Padd’. Jim grinned at the Padd’s screen feeling like a kid with a crush.


End file.
